


【授权翻译】What's in a name（by Ark)

by rebecca0830



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scenes, Past established Relationship, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca0830/pseuds/rebecca0830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky袭击了Steve。他们都想从对方身上知道些信息。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】What's in a name（by Ark)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's in a name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454461) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> Ark太太的文，超级感谢她的授权！！英文不好没法对太太表达我内心感激之情！！  
> 内含大量Steve心理活动，略虐，但实际上（我认为）结局应该算是甜的吧~  
> 原文很棒，我翻译的比较生硬，英语好的小伙伴可以去看看原文。  
> 如果你觉得难看，全都是我的错；如果觉得好看，全都是Ark太太的功劳。

　　士兵如同幽灵般悄无声息地出现。他在Steve能够反应过来前将他摔向小巷的墙壁上。

　　他迅速而又熟练地让Steve失去反抗能力。他知道该如何做才能够制服Steve。他熟悉Steve的身体，抓住他并迫使他屈服。

　　士兵用金属手臂握住Steve的喉咙，手指缠绕其上。他将膝盖顶在Steve脊椎的弯曲处；只要再继续一点，他就能将Steve折成两半。

　　Steve没有抵抗。他顺从对方的动作，仿佛两人在完成一个互相配合的舞蹈。

　　“Bucky，”Steve说道。

　　这并未能缓和此刻过于严肃的宁静。“回答我的问题。”这是Bucky的声音，但语气不是的；这是Bucky的面容，丝毫不差，但所有的一切都不该是这样的。

　　“当然，为什么不呢，”Steve说道，他的语气就如同从前，仿佛他们现在是在讨论去剧院还是去拐角处的自动售卖机消磨时间。Steve的面容也和七十年前一样——只是现在更完美，但所有的一切都不该是这样的。

　　士兵点点头，微微绷紧了握在Steve喉咙上冰凉的手，以暗示Steve自己有能力杀死他，然后说，“你是怎么知道我的？”

　　“你是我最好的朋友，”Steve说道，毫无畏缩的。他拒绝在提到这个问题时使用过去式，“我们一起长大，互相照顾，一同战斗。”

　　身后的士兵是那么的陌生，因为Bucky从来不会那么冷漠，那么无动于衷。Bucky总是不停地活动，交谈，大笑，嘲讽，哼唱收音机里最流行的曲调。Bucky知道所有最棒的舞步，他和Steve一起在昏暗的舞厅里练习。那是在曼哈顿的下东区，没有人会介意这个，因为周围所有人都和他们一样，或出于好奇。Bucky从来不介意Steve的笨手笨脚。

　　“你对于我的现在知道些什么？”冬日战士问道。

　　他知道曾经的一切，但对于现在，他一无所知。“除了神盾局里的档案外我什么也不知道，我本来还指望你能告诉我呢，”Steve试着说道，“你瞧，Bucky——”

　　“那不是我的名字。”金属手臂稍稍握紧。“Bucky”是一个有魔力的词语，Steve知道；一旦提起它就会让对方动摇。士兵想要知道：“为什么你说的那个男人离开了你的军队？”

　　如果Steve闭上他的眼睛，他认为士兵或许会折断他的脊椎杀死他，所以他一直睁着。尽管他并不想回答这个问题。他想要转移视线，不想要看到，不想要重新提起它。不想要回想这个他每晚都会重复的噩梦，那辆在寒冬中疾驰的列车。“你在一次行动中坠崖，被宣告失踪，死亡。”坠落。

　　“你最好的朋友，”士兵残酷地重复Steve先前说过的话，Steve颤抖了，不是因为对方的谴责，而是对方语气中的嘲笑，这和俄国特工相比更像是Bucky的风格。Bucky在需要的时候，或者是当他像其他人一样筋疲力尽时，也可以是尖酸刻薄的。士兵说出的话带有Bucky专属的风格。“难道美国的英雄还不能找回一个失踪的人么？”

　　“我当时刚刚找回你，”Steve说道，“救你出来是我在欧洲的主要任务，当你回来后留在我的身边，我们在一起时无人可挡。然后你为了掩护我牺牲了自己。你失踪在地球上条件最恶劣的地方。”

　　但那并不是阻止Steve的原因。没有任何一个指挥，命令，甚至是威胁能够阻止Steve去搜救Bucky。他在Bucky坠落的山脉处到处寻找，那些痛苦的日子他甚至不愿意去回想。

　　超级士兵血清在攀爬北极圈的山崖时能起到的保护十分微弱。泪水在他的脸颊上冻结成冰的痕迹。到处都是白茫茫的一片，这意味着Steve很难知道他下一步该往哪走，更不用说该如何去搜救了。他哭泣着，寻找着，有时甚至会大吼Bucky的名字，尽管他知道自己可能是在搜寻一具尸体而不是在进行一个救援行动。寒风狂啸着带来了一次又一次雪崩，足够掩埋一切。

　　“我试过了，”Steve说道，不希望被对方认为他什么都没做过。他被大雪掩埋住，多次差点就此倒下，只希望着能够在Bucky的附近安息。

　　我失败了，Steve想说，但他的话被士兵的新手臂掐断。这是Bucky身上唯一一个Steve所不了解的部分，但现在这是他的一部分。Steve并没有反抗它的紧握。

　　士兵耸耸肩。他的声音重回平静，先前的嘲讽荡然无存。“为什么我会想要得到你？这是某种训练的成果么？”他的金属手臂加大了压力，就好像这样就能让Steve吐露真相。士兵有他自己的理论：“一种能够迫使属下变得忠诚的聪明把戏。”

　　Steve的心脏几乎要停止跳动了。他转过身体，从下往上仰视士兵的脸庞，当他再次注视时，他发现资料错了。Natasha错了。他们都错了。

　　那些冷漠无情只是一种伪装，杰出的伪装，Bucky的脸庞仍是Steve所熟悉的那样，他曾经凝视的，亲吻的，沉溺的。Steve是第一个亲吻那双嘴唇的人，他们做过的远比这还要多。

　　士兵并非是毫不在意的，并非是空洞无物的；他是个充满矛盾的男人，Steve刚刚才知道该如何去读懂他。士兵的左颧骨下轻微的颤振：失望。困惑。怀疑。

　　渴望。那个士兵渴望着他。

　　这个世界仿佛重新拥有了焦点。Steve的心脏开始重新跳动。

　　他诚实地回答了其他的问题，尽管那些问题令他心痛。他渐渐感到能够呼吸，士兵的手微微有些松懈了。Steve准备开始逃脱。

　　“我们是恋人，”Steve说道。对于这点，以前他从未这样说过。眼前这个人仍然是Bucky，他知道，他相信在冬日战士的伪装下面仍然是Bucky，但是曾经属于他们的美好时光已经远去。随着他们所熟知的所有人被埋葬。“自从我们还是个孩子起就是了，贯穿了我们大多数的时光。”

　　士兵微倾着脑袋思考这些话。“这听上去可不像美国队长的背景故事。”

　　Steve露出了灿烂的笑容。“你对美国了解多少呢，朋友？现在，Bucky Barnes，也就是，ames Buchanan Barnes，他知道所有关于good ol’ U.S. of A①历史的事情。你瞧，Bucky, Bucky一直嘲笑自己的全名，这就是为什么他被叫做Bucky，他知道他的名字和总统一样②，这证明了你最好闭上你的嘴，并且在你准备取笑他人前再三考虑。Bucky能够说出历史上每一位总统和他们最喜欢的狗——”

——————————

　　Bucky对于记忆一些无意义的事情特别在行，并且出于对于名字的兴趣，他做了更深入的研究。

　　“Steve，”有一天晚上当他们正在床上阅读从图书馆借阅的书时，他严肃地说，“你的名字意味着加冕,花冠,胜利。我怎么和你说的？这就是你的命运。总有一天你会成为一名伟人的。你觉得如何？”

　　“那你的名字有什么含义呢？”Steve问道。

　　“不要在意这些细节，”Bucky说道，翻过一张书页。“它很无聊，远没有Steve那么好。”

——————————

　　Steve的几个椎骨在士兵的粗暴对待下错位。士兵说道。“你说的太自由了。”

　　“这是我的一个毛病。”Steve也会生气。能够比大多数人更生气。他能够让独裁者在他的怒容下颤抖。他需要士兵明白Steve是自愿被制服的，是一名志愿者，任何过度的举动都会导致公正的反应和相反的动作。

　　Steve不喜欢暴力，从来都没喜欢过，但他在需要的时候也可以使用它;如果一个情绪不稳定的幽灵出于怄气想要折断他的脖子，这显然是个需要的时候。“问题是什么？Oh，Yeah。你和我。你和我，Buck。我想要得到我是因为我们七十年前共同分享同一个公寓，一起做那些日复一日的工作，共度很多夜晚。我们彼此发誓，将会陪伴对方直到世界的尽头。那不是能够轻易被遗忘的事情。“

　　“骗局，”士兵皱眉，深色的眉毛以一种熟悉的形式拧起来。“骗局和谎言。典型的美国风格。”

　　“不，”Steve反对。“我们的风格是为了保护我们的利益。同样我们也喜欢放烟火。”

　　Steve的肘部向后击中Bucky的下巴，让他眼前一阵晕眩。身后的痛呼声让Steve心有不忍，但他让自己尽可能专注于战斗，后空翻越过Bucky的头顶，一个干净利落的后踢落在他的背部中央，让Bucky面对墙撞了上去。

　　Steve迅速逆转了先前的形势，将Bucky紧紧地压在了坚硬的墙砖上，正常的那只手被Steve压制在背后，另一只金属手臂则是被他弯曲固定。在这个时候，Steve感到眼前这个男人又给他熟悉的Bucky的感觉，冬日战士的那部分似乎有些减弱。

　　Bucky过去常常和Steve打架。他和Steve一样知道所有在战斗中的小花招。他们一起学习这一切。士兵的挣扎短而激烈。他身上传来的汗液的气味就和七十年前一样。Bucky皮肤上的汗的味道，咸的也是甜的。Steve紧紧控制住他不让他移动。

　　“你会回答我的问题么？”Steve问。

　　“我没有什么好回答的。”Bucky说道。

　　“你是谁？”

　　“任何人。”

　　“你的名字是什么？”

　　“我有一个外号，你知道的。”

　　“你有名字。James。这是什么意思？”

　　Bucky的嘴巴张开了。单词不受控制地说出，就好像是被烙印在肌肉记忆里，是那些洗脑所不能达到的深处。“取代者。篡位者。”他喘息着，试图反抗Steve对他的压制。“他也指追随者。随从。”

——————————

　　“随从。是随从！”Bucky喘着气说道，他的头向后仰去，面色潮红，大笑着。身体绷紧不停地喘息着。Steve躺在他身上，握住他的手将他固定在床上。两人都在假装着Steve能够完全制服Bucky。Steve慢慢地，带有戏弄意味地插入推进，但发誓绝不继续，也不让Bucky继续，直到Bucky告诉自己他的名字是什么含义。“你是头戴王冠的胜利者，而我是James，你的小跟班。不过它也有潜伏者，取代者，篡位者的意思。所以你最好注意着点，Steve。”

　　Bucky露出大大的笑容，连眼里都带着笑意。他打破Steve的禁锢，用他更强壮的力量在眨眼间使两人翻了个身；现在Steve在下面，Bucky在上面了。Bucky摇动着让两人最后都释放出来了。

　　“那Bucky是什么意思？”Steve问道，将头轻轻地抵在Bucky的胸口。

　　“一只雄鹿，”Bucky说道。“不许说出去，Rogers。”

　　“我的嘴巴已经被封住了，亲爱的。”

　　Bucky发出的呻吟简直能让大半个布鲁克林和部分皇后街的人听见，直到Steve吻住他的嘴使他安静。

——————————

　　“你记得的，”Steve告诉Bucky。现在Steve已经有足够的力量制服Bucky。他希望自己能够松开。这样抓住Bucky使他疼痛是不应该的。曾经有一段是个Steve以为自己永远也不可能再触碰到他了，并且试图接受这个现实的重压几乎摧垮了他。现在，他从未设想过的恩赐出现在他的眼前：Bucky还活着，Bucky仍然被埋葬着但是并没有死去——尽管他唯一能够触碰Bucky的方式是使用暴力。Steve厌恶自己用这种发生对待Bucky。

　　“我一定是在哪里看到过这个，”Bucky说道，尽管他的声音里流露着不确定。

　　“你确实看到过。在一本图书馆里借来的那本《给你的孩子取个好名字》的书里，我们出于好奇想查找一下。你就在床上，在我的旁边读完它的。你从来不肯闭嘴停止讨论那些关于名字的事情——”

　　“停下来，”Bucky叫道，重新开始挣扎了起来。“让我走！现在就结束这一切！”

　　这应当是一个威胁，但它听上去像是一个请求。Steve感到自己的胃都扭曲起来。他可以理解Bucky的声音就像可以理解他的每一个表情，而现在，他的声音是绝望的，充满压力与隐忍的。Bucky经历过难以言述的恐惧，开始是一个短暂的激烈战争，然后是一个漫长的被规划控制的人生。

　　自从他从布鲁克林离开Steve后，Bucky生活的每一天都处于战争中。当他不是在战斗或搏杀时，他被冷冻，被与这个世界隔绝在外，仿佛不属于这个世界。他的生命中充满了血腥与混乱。对于一个只知道战争的人来说，人类是野兽，自然规律应该是破坏，地狱对其而言就是一个笑话，因为他每天都生存其中。

　　Bucky希望它能结束，希望战斗能够结束。

　　有些人会认为让Bucky从他所面对的追捕者和魔鬼手中永远解脱是一种仁慈的行为，。Bucky被粉碎又被重组过很多次，那些裂纹深深的刻印其上无法磨灭。当Bucky仰起他的头，他的眼睛很大，仿佛在请求Steve这么做。结束这一切。

　　在他的一生中Steve从来没有躲避一次战斗。他从不退缩。但这一次他移开了目光。他不会这样和Bucky战斗的。他不能。“让我帮助你，”Steve说。让我帮助我自己。“在纽约我认识一些人——”

　　Bruce和Tony，虽然有点远，但是他们可以在Tony那座闪闪发光的大厦里帮助他。如果他能将Bucky带到他们那里，即使是神盾局都不会试图挑战Stark的安全系统。Tony的智能管家可以解析一切关于Bucky的情况，而Bruce可以进行生物测试和一些其他的治疗，Tony也许可以发明一个机器来逆转在Bucky身上发生的一切。

　　他的那些杰出的，但也有过自己黑历史的朋友们，会明白并且保护他们，一起找到可以解决的方法，Steve需要去信任他们。Steve一直借助于他可靠的队员的帮助来弥补他自己的疏忽和他力量所不能达到的地方。他可以帮助。他能够帮助。

　　“不。”Bucky摇着头，眼睛里满是阴影。“不。不要实验。不要测试。不要科学家，不要针，不要电线，不要——”他的眼底闪烁着疯狂。

　　Steve放开了Bucky。他抵御来自对方的冲击，心里有种奇怪的感觉，希望他现在能拿着自己的盾，尽管他知道即使是他的盾也不能保证他安然无恙。

　　Bucky转过身面对他，活动他先前被扭住的带有金属手臂的肩膀。“我收到的命令是杀了你，”他说。

　　“但我现在在这里，仍然活着。”Steve举起他的手，展示他空荡荡的手掌。“看样子他们并没有成功。”

　　面对面的交谈使Steve的胸口隐隐作痛，喉咙发紧，比任何身体上的创伤更糟糕。Steve已经准备好了承受攻击。这里并没有什么战略。他想他能够明白悲伤，痛苦和失败，但他短暂的生活并不能这样简单地拿来比较。

　　以往他所有最糟糕的噩梦都是以Bucky的坠落为结尾。但事实上，Bucky坠落了，活下来了，并且被命令追杀他，这一切都超出了他的想象，令Steve仍然不能确信它的发生。如果他希望这一切都是真的。

　　在堤道上，当士兵的面具掉落时，Steve还以为这只是自己的幻想。他终于不可避免地疯掉了。他比任何人都了解战后综合征的症状；他能够帮助Sam在VA做咨询，如果他不是自己那么绝望地需要建议的话。他不停地做恶梦，日复一日地变得更糟，他想要积极地面对它摆脱它，试着保持有益的，试着克服它，但是弹震症最终还是找上了他，Steve是这样以为的，当他看到Bucky的面孔出现在他强大的敌人的脸上。

　　如果他不是真的快要死了，Steve也许会开始大笑，他的大脑简直太仁慈太疯狂了，能够在一切结束前让他幻想到Bucky再一次出现。

　　那个熟悉的，挚爱的名字，从对方口中说出。Bucky并没有如同Steve所预测的那样充满敌意的，无论Steve盯着他的时间有多久。

　　“Who the hell is Bucky?”冬日战士说道，但他说出Bucky名字的方式就如同曾经Bucky在说，“Bucky Barnes，很高兴见到你，女士。”对象是漂亮的女士或者她的妈妈。

　　Bucky花了很多心思去和女孩调情，带着她们去看画展，拉着Steve一起去，如果那个女孩带着一名同伴。Steve从来都没喜欢过这样，但Bucky认为这样能更安全的掩护，而且请女士们吃饭和跳舞不是什么不道德的行为。他们需要成为完美的绅士，给女孩们晚安吻，然后回家，在从未减弱的热情中相互拥吻。这些热情从未减弱过。

　　在堤道上，Steve看着对方的脸，终于明白那不是自己的幻想，在那一刻，整个世界仿佛都变成了全新的。一个新的世界，里面有Bucky Barnes，也就是冬日战士。

　　“你不会找到我的，”Bucky说，而不是说“别盯着我看，”显然已经明白Steve并不会照他说的去做。

　　Steve耸耸肩，就好像是他可以冷静地面对Bucky想要扭断他的脖子。Bucky仍然保持着防御姿态，那么的致命，那么的生机勃勃，那么的接近。“在去欧洲以前，对我来说一直是你找到我的。你总是知道什么地点，什么时候可以救我于水深火热之中。过去常说你就像是信鸽，能够准确地找到我在哪。”

　　如果Bucky仍像过去那样能够发出熟悉的大笑，那么这个笑容会从他的嘴角开始，就像那样。士兵的嘴唇微微有些抖动，但它很快就被击败了。“我会被命令完成这个任务的。如果他们知道我所知道的这些事，他们永远不会停止派我来追杀你。你死定了。”

　　“我就指望这个了，”Steve说道。

　　接下来有三件事非常迅速地发生了：

　　Bucky亲吻了他，两人的身体交织在一起，陷入了热烈的拥抱。这是一个吻，也是一个重击；它传递了所有身体里无情的力量准备着毁灭。Bucky的唇重重地印在了他的唇上，他们的牙齿交错；Bucky在Steve的下嘴唇上咬出血迹。但这的确是个吻。Bucky正在亲吻他，他的蓝色眼睛猛地睁大，闪烁着震惊的光芒。

　　Steve维持着这个吻，不敢移动分毫，全身心地投入其中。他的心脏在他的胸膛中猛烈地跳动。他的心从冰封中融化——他也是他刚刚才发现的。

　　他回吻Bucky。当Bucky第一次亲吻他的时候，他完全震惊了，花了两秒才反应过来回复自己的感情。现在，Steve同样花了两秒。

　　他用Bucky曾经喜欢的方式吻着Bucky，在Bucky的允许下将舌头探入Bucky的口腔。他尝起来仍像是Bucky；什么都没有改变。Bucky的舌头加入了他，学习Steve的动作。Steve向他展示应该怎么做。

　　“Captain Steven Rogers，”Bucky在停下来后，低语。“Steve。”

　　他说这个名字的时候，就像是他想这么说很久了。这是第二件发生的事情。

　　第三件事是，Bucky用金属手臂抓住Steve的手臂，将他抛飞（contracts and whirrs and lifts and jerks and sends）二十英尺远。这是个考虑周到的投掷，高而且有弧度的，甚至给了Steve一点时间蜷缩后翻滚着地。这很体贴，Steve告诉他自己。Bucky可以把他扔到墙上，或者在下巴上给他一拳把他放倒。

　　然而他仅仅是将Steve甩出去然后离开。既然他不是一个幽灵那么他不会直接消失，Steve看着他离开：一个跳跃攀住救火梯，摇晃着跳上一个两层高的建筑，第三次跳跃的时候他已经站在了屋顶上。Bucky没有回头，尽管他在屋顶边缘停顿了一下，他的头发在风中摆动，就好像是在思考。然后他离开了。

　　Steve原地坐下，就在人行道上。他坐了好一会儿。

　　他决定等这一切都结束后，他要回到布鲁克林。如果他死了，他将埋葬在棺材中运回去。如果他能活下来，他将回到Canarsie，去那个他们以前住过的破旧的楼房，他们曾在那住过一年并且计划着一直幸福地住下去。尽管现状那里的周边都变了，新式大楼在他们以前一起打过球的荒野上造起，小溪都被污染，但这些都不要紧。

　　他将告诉所有其他人他要去寻找Bucky，而Bucky仍失踪着。但Steve会待在布鲁克林，等待Bucky找到他。

END

注释：

1．good ol’ U.S. of A是一些美国人给自己国家的亲切昵称。

2．Buchanan是美国第15任总统。

**Author's Note:**

> O! be some other name:  
> What’s in a name? that which we call a rose  
> By any other name would smell as sweet;  
> So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call’d,  
> Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
> Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
> And for that name, which is no part of thee,  
> Take all myself.
> 
> \--Romeo and Juliet, Act II. Scene II.
> 
> 啊！换一个姓名吧！
> 
> 姓名本来是没有意义的；我们叫做玫瑰的这一种花，
> 
> 要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳；
> 
> 罗密欧要是换了别的名字，他的可爱的完美也决不
> 
> 会有丝毫改变。
> 
> 罗密欧，抛弃了你的名字吧；
> 
> 我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。
> 
> \--Romeo and Juliet, Act II. Scene II.
> 
> 我的Lofter地址：http://rebecca08.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎大家来玩耍~


End file.
